


the taste of you

by hojoonahaf



Series: two dragons (more like mom and dad) [2]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, also, blood drinking ???, but it's like rly non-graphic so, i didnt tag it mature, it's kinda smut???, it's vampire au soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: vampire au





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

It was not as painful as he’d expected - of course it hurt and the feeling of sharp teeth digging into his neck was a little unsettling, but it was strangely intimate as well, with Sangdo pressing against him like this, one hand still stroking Sehyuk’s thigh softly.  
  
“Go on.”, Sehyuk choked out when the other froze, obviously waiting for permission - it was amazing how he was able to hold himself back despite how hungry he probably was.  
Sangdo started sucking and it changed everything.

Sehyuk couldn’t help but moan when sparks of pleasure began shooting down his spine, spreading into every part of him within seconds.   
His pants were way too tight all of a sudden and he knew Sangdo was hard too, because he was rocking against Sehyuk at an agonizingly slow pace as he continued sucking less carefully now, gulping down the blood. It was driving Sehyuk crazy, but in a good way, and he just really, really wanted-

Sangdo pulled away with no warning, breathing hard as he looked down at Sehyuk with his pupils all huge and a trail of blood running down his chin that he wiped away quickly before reaching out for a tissue and some disinfection spray to treat the tiny wound his teeth had left.  
“Thank you.”, he said softly. “Are you okay?” and Sehyuk didn’t really know what to say, because he was feeling fucking fantastic as well as kind of dizzy and tired and confused because he missed it already. “I drank a lot and I really just want to make sure you’re not going to pass out.”

“I’m good.”, Sehyuk said eventually, his voice a little raspy. “Fuck, come here.”  
  
When their lips met, Sangdo’s teeth had not yet retreated completely and he kind of tasted like metal a little, but Sehyuk was just horny and desperate enough to ignore that. Sangdo broke the kiss way too soon, glancing down at Sehyuk with a worried glance.  
“You’re really pale, maybe we shouldn’t-”  
“Sangdo.”, Sehyuk interrupted. “I’m not made of glass. I can handle it.”  
Sangdo still didn’t look entirely convinced, but he leaned down and pressed their lips together once again, mumbling: “We’ll still go slow.”

It wasn’t exactly what Sehyuk had hoped for - Sangdo was way too gentle, pressing kisses all over Sehyuk’s body as he undid his trousers, but it was also fantastic in a way and really, Sehyuk didn’t care because he just wanted some release.  
The sharp teeth had retreated when their mouths found each other once again as Sangdo pushed inside of him slowly, making Sehyuk writhe with pleasure.

They were both a little breathless when Sangdo started thrusting, slowly at first, then faster because Sehyuk urged him to - it felt amazing, like it always did with Sangdo and Sehyuk didn’t really want this to end, even though he was feeling a little dizzy now and his hands were trembling a little and-  
Sangdo started hitting that one spot with each thrust and Sehyuk had to close his eyes, moaning at how fucking good it was and Sangdo’s lips were on his neck again, but he wasn’t biting it this time, but kissing.  
The release came all too soon, Sehyuk arching his back as he came, nails digging into Sangdo’s back who was experiencing the same thing, his head buried in the other’s shoulder.  
“Fuck.”, Sehyuk mumbled, black spots dancing in front of his eyes as he finally relaxed, pleasure still overwhelming both of them.  
“Are you-”  
“I’m fine. Stop worrying so much.” Sehyuk couldn’t help but sound all soft and loving and he also couldn’t help but smile when Sangdo rolled his eyes as he settled next to his boyfriend, head resting on his bare chest.  
“I really loved this.”, Sehyuk said and Sangdo just tightened his embrace, smiling, and they both knew they would talk about this later, but for now the silence was enough. 


End file.
